Over a long period of time in the art of home sewing, dressmaking and/or pants making, patterns were developed and used in a variety of standard sizes. There is known, however, a variable sized pattern but one in which a standard-size pattern still must be used and then graded to the individual measurements of the proposed wearer. Magic Fit is an example of a variable-size pattern. It may be considered broadly similar inasmuch as it employs a master pattern and incorporates graded measurements in a pattern fit to a proposed user. There are many differences over the instant invention, but one principal distinction is that the Magic Fit pattern allows for no built-in seam allowances. Furthermore, the graded measurements are placed on all sides of the Magic Fit pattern, whereas the present invention provides for graded measurements from fixed front and/or back portions. Magic Fit also uses a bustline dart marker which is merely a technique for locating the bustline dart, whereas in the present invention it is built right into the pattern.